Destiny Calling
by ForeverAnnabethChase
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are waiting for the rest of the seven when Athena appears, and tells them that, to save the world, they must recruit the Egyptians. So together, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven, along with some unexpected friends, go to meet the Egyptians Magicians! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Athena's visit

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Yay! Anyway, I am doing this on a Nook Color, so I am going to make this first chapter short and sweet, just trying to get this to work. I mean this will be REALLY short. Sorry, After this they will be nice and long! Plz R&R! Enjoy! I have a small case of writers block, so if this sux, I apolagize. If I have a small case of Charecter OOC, whatever that means, plz just try to ignore. I don't know where this takes place along the time line yet, heck I don't know what I'm gonna write about yet. I'll tell u in Chapter 2. I have a super boring life, so I'll try and update weekly. Thx.**_

_**Disclaimer!: i own nothin'! Rick Riordan does, so... u know the drill. Yadda yadda. Picture by random pinner on glorious pintrest! Oh, joy! And I hope u luv it. Sorry for spelling mistakes, this is a small keyboard.**_

_**Warning: I drew a llama.**_

_**Prolouge PERCY POV**_

Percy and Annabeth were waiting for the rest of the seven to come and meet them at the Big House for the yearly Christmas party Camp Half-Blood held. Annabeth tugged on Percy's sleeve and pointed. The air next to them shimmered, and Athena appeared. "Hello, Annabeth! Son of Poseidon." She said the second part flatly. "Mother!" Annabeth gave Athena look. "I bring a message. The Olympians see a war coming. Yay. Anyway, you will need all three groups to come together to win. You already have the Greeks and Romans. But now you need the Egyptians... Perseus can help you with that, is'nt that right, boy?" Athena pointedly asked Percy. "Um..." Percy shifted uncomfortably. He knew how to contact Carter... but did he think that was a very good idea? No. He most definitly did not. Athena smiled once more, and dissapeared. "Well then. What did Athena mean by you know how to get the Egyptians to help us? We don't know any of them. We did'nt even know they existed!" Percy shifted. "Well... I might have met one. A boy our age. Named Carter. Carter Kane. He told me how to contact him if we ever needed help... but, I don't know." Annabeth looked at Percy. The rest of the seven came up behind them. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Piper asked. "Uh oh. Why is Annabeth looking at you like that?" Annabeth kept looking at Percy. "Yeah, Annabeth is starting to scare me." Leo agreed. "We had a visit from Athena." Percy told them. "Oh joy." Frank replied sarcasticly. "What did she say?" Hazel asked. "A war is coming." Jason made a face. "And we need the Greeks. And Romans." Piper nodded. "And the Egyptians. Which Percy somehow knows. But never told us." Annabeth continued. "His name is Carter Kane and we agreed not to talk about it!" Percy argued. "Anyway... I know how to get a hold of him. In other words... we're going to get a visit from the strongest magician out there." Percy finished. "We get to see Harry Potter?" Leo asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, genious. We get to meet the Egyptians.. who apparently are Egyptian Magicians."

A hour later, they all stood in the Poseidon cabin, and Percy held up a peice of paper. He said the words on the page, and threw the paper into the air. A portal swirled in front of them. "Thats it? Thats all?" Leo asked. "Yup." Percy replied. "Okay then. How fun. So... we go see new people now?"

"Yup."

"Fun." Leo stepped foreward. "What are we waiting for then? Lets get our magic on!" He stepped throught the portal. Piper sighed. "We've got to keep a eye on him." And stepped through the portal as well. Jason went throught without a doubt. Hazel and Frank looked at eachother and Hazel said, "Won't be the most dangerous thing we've done." They stepped through together. Percy squeezed Annabeths hand, and together, they jumped through the portal.


	2. We Meet Carter and Sadie

_**A/N: Okay, so this takes place after HoO, and you know what its about. This chapter is longer! I promise! Sorry, I just had to figure out how to get it all to work... **_

_**Warning!: HUGE suprise this chapter! Brace yourself!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Evil Rick still does.**_

_**Chapter 2kinda. PERCY'S POV**_

Percy and Annabeth ended up sprawled on the ground, with everybody else. "Well, I think we're there. If we're in Brooklyn... Yup. So, what now?" Percy asked. A yell came feom behind them. "Carter! Come on! You're being rather slow today, are'nt you?" A girls voice called. "Shut up, Sadie!" A boys voice called back. A girl was suddenly standing over Percy. "Oh, sorry. I did'nt see you. Um, why are you on the ground?" Leo stood up. "We fell through a portal. Ow! Piper, that was'nt very nice. Everybodys picking on poor little Leo!" Annabeth glared at him. Percy stood up as well as everybody else. "We ARE in Brooklyn... right?" Frank asked. "Well, I don't know! Hmm, put the clues together." Leo replied. Frank rolled his eyes. The girl seeked confused. "You sound like my uncle Gabe did when he used to visit. New Yorkish." Percy smiled. "Well then I guess we sound New Yorkish. We're from New York." Then a boy walked over. "Who's from New York?" They both stopped dead. "Carter Kane?" Percy said. "Percy Jackson." Carter replied. "Oh my Gods! I FOUND him, Pipes!" Leo gasped. Piper rolled her eyes. "Please excuse him. So... you're Carter Kane?" Carter nodded. "Yeah... wait did he say you were looking for me?" Carter looked at Percy. "So you were'nt kidding when you said your world would probably need saving again in a year or two. Its been a year." Jason rolled his eyes and said, "And what have we been doing this past year? Saving the world. You have a very eventful life, Perce." Percy smiled. "That I do." Leo stepped foreward and said, "So, if it's dark, and you need to see, but you happen to be in the middle of no where... what do you do?" Carter looked confused, but replied, "Turn on a flashlight?"

"Tsk, tsk. Definitly not Harry Potter."

"Leo!" The six others all cried. "Why do we always bring you with us?" Piper groaned. Leo smiled innocently. "Without me, this world would have ended a long time ago! Nobody would've fixed Festus! Nobody would have broken Festus! Nobody would have fixed Festus again! Or named Festus! Or broken Festus again! And fixed him again!" Carter looked confused. "Who the heck is Festus? And why does he keep... breaking? Leo smiled. "He is my bronze dragon, and the only way for us to get back to Camp... and I think maybe those two need to come back with us. I think thats what Athena meant." Leo added. "Ugh. I don't like your Mom, Annabeth, I'm sorry. But she said some really disturbing stuff up on Olympus three years ago! I'm glad you came when you did, she was counting all the possible ways to kill me!" Percy recalled. Annabeth laughed. Then Percy paused. "Wait did you say your uncle was named Gabe?" Sadie nodded. "Yup. Uncle Gabe Ugliano."

Percy widened his eyes. "Oh... well then." Sadie looked confused. "Do you know him? Is he fine? He was a jerk. But nobodys heard from him in-"

"Five years?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Uh... Gabe was my stepfather. He, uh, died. Tragady... sorry, I really hated him. No offense." Percy said. "None taken. Can't say I'm really sorry either. Did'nt ever like him. He was a real jerk." Sadie replied. "So, we need to go back to this Camp with you?" Percy nodded. "Camp Half-Blood. Oh. There's a problem. "You're mortals." The six other half-bloods gasped. "Mortals? Thats not allowed! Do they even know about the Gods?" Percy nodded. "They have their own gods. Like... Sobek." Carter nodded. "We are'nt related to the Gods. Some of us host them... I used to host Horus. Sadie hosted Isis for a bit." Leo looked at them. "Do you mean Iris?" Hazel smiled. "Iris... I'm not sure how I feel about her. Not very dangerous. Unless you're like... allergic to ho-hos." "What?" Jason asked. "Never mind. It's a... long story." Frank replied. "Now.. how do we get back? Too many for Festus. Maybe Festus, Blackjack, Tempest and Arion?" Percy suggested. The six others nodded. Soon, they were all off to Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth took Blackjack. Leo, Jason, and Piper took Festus, while Frank and Hazel took Arion. That left Sadie and Carter with Tempest. They seemed thrilled to ride a storm. Litterally.

SADIES POV

Sadie and Carter climbed off the storm-thing. It nickered, and jumped over to the blonde boy. He gave it a sugar cube, and then it dissapeared. Sadie looked around. There was a stable, and a collasium behind them. Lots of cabins, a vollyball court, and a basketball court, along with a strawberry feild were farther away. There was some kind of lava wall, with a few large buildings, and a forest, with a dining pavilon. "What do you do when it rains?" Sadie asked. "Rains?" The blonde boy asked. They all looked confused. "Why would it rain?" Sadie shook her head. "Never mind. Okay... so no rain here. What else is new?" Percy smiled. "Oh. Okay, so there is no unwanted weather here. No rain. The storms and blizzards go around. It just gets a light snow in winter, and sun all the rest of the year. Just like all magical places we know about." Sadie just nodded. "Oh, yeah. Silly me... should've known." Annabeth smiled. "Uh huh. I guess you and Percy will get along just fine. So... lets go mert Chiron!"

Chiron, it turns out, was a centaur. Who wanted them to go and meet the Greek Gods in a place called Olympus, apparently orders from a lady named Athena. So they all set off once again. They walked, this time, though. They finally stopped in front of the Empire State Building. Yes, that was how far they'd somehow come. The seven demigods all walked in, leaving Sadie and Carter to just follow. Percy sighed like he was about to do something he did a lot, that just so happened to annoy him, and said, "Six hundreth floor, please." A man looked up. "Ai'nt no six hundreth floor, kid." In just a equally bored voice. "Look," Percy continued. "I know you know me. You also know my father won't be happy if I tell him you're giving us trouble!" The man paled, and threw a acess key at Percy. The other half-bloods laughed, and walked into a elevator. Once again, Carter and Sadie had no choice but to follow. So they were on their way to Olympus.

_**Sorry, not really a cliffie, but I wrote this a hour after my first chapter, and I'm listening to Pandora at the same time, plus I've still got writers block, so that was a suckish first two chapters. Not much else to do at 1 in the morning though... Preacher by OneRepublic is weird. Sorry, ADHD. I am a half-blood, daughter of Athena, so yeah. Hope u enjoyed! Don't be a hater, but R&R or I will never get rid of my writers block and I will be forced to give up my dream of being a witer, night-night! I will update by next Monday... Christmas is in two days! Yay! So, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Next chapter will be long, promise! This was very short, I am ashamed!**_


	3. Angry Gods Plot Our Doom

_**A/N: okay, so now I will write a nice long, chapter, and hopefully have both of these done by Christmas, as my little present to all of you! Suggestions? Put them in a review!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: its all ricks, u know the drill.**_

_**Chapter 3: ANGRY GODS PLOT OUR DOOM.**_

_**PERCYS POV (1st person)**_

We walked into Olympus slowly. We all knew the drill. But Sadie and Carter did'nt. They were amazed by it all, and all the construction still going on. I was proud to say my wonderful girlfriend built all this. We finally got to the throne room, and I saw Athena outside. She saw me and muttered, "Looks like I have to wait a little longer to kill that one..." Annabeth glared at her and said, "Please stop plotting against Percy, Mother." Athena sighed. "But he's a son of Poseidon! And he's unbearable! And _you _plotted his doom once!" Annabeth raised a eyebrow. "That was'st plotting his doom... it was... uh... seeing if he was smart enough to survive? We were twelve! Nobodt got along then! Can we please take these two into the throne room, and stop discussing my boyfriends doom!" I was feeling a little uncomfortable during all this and muttered, "Yes, please." Hazel and Piper were trying not to laugh. Athena sighed and opened the door, but poked me and whispered, "This is'nt over!" I smiled up at her innocently. "What is'nt over?" I replied sweetly. Athena snarled at me. Wow. Apparently goddeses do that kind of thing. As we walked in, the girls all burst out laughing. "Perseus, did you mock Athena again?" Poseidon asked. "Maybe..." I replied. "But she started it, Dad!" Poseidon laughed. "You must learn to get along. You already have my brothers after you." Hades nodded. "Yes! Stay out of the Underworld! That is my terrain, you son of Poseidon! You've entered ten times now... thats not allowed!" Zeus nodded in agreement, and began to speak, "Yes, my son does'nt go in either of your kingdoms!" I jusy stood there as my father replied calmly, "My Perseus is better then yours ever was." I stepped back into the group of the seven so I was hidden. They were all trying not to laugh.

SADIES POV 1st person.

This was a little weird. I saw Percy step awkwardly back into the cluster of half-bloods, all trying not to laugh. The Gods sure seemed to argue a lot here... Percy might not have been their favorite. What did the one god mean by Percy had been to the Underworld ten times? Was that even possible? She saw the boy named Jason also looked awkward after the comment the sky god had made. "I would have to, like, drown or, die to go there." He muttered. Then one goddess rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh, please. Sadie and Carter Kane. Pleased to meet you." I noticed that Percy, Annabeth and Jason all tensed and glared at her. Poseidon gave them a warning glance. They stopped glaring, but remained tense. Why? Was the goddes like, evil? Gaea noticed and said, "Oh, relax! I won't seperate you again! Maybe. Thay was fun. Fine, fine. I'll leave your son alone." She muttered as Poseidon glared at her. Athena and Zeus joined in, and Gaea muttered under her breath. "Fine. Lets just begin. So... Egyptians, huh? Well, congrats on not getting yourselfs killed. Even though you are mortals, you must be weird, beacause you were allowed in Olympus, and you were't vaporised when you entered their petty Camp."

"Thank you." I muttered sarcasticly. Percy muttered, "You've been hanging out with Mr. D too much." Gaea looked at him. "Well, Dionysus is a very nice god!" The Greek half-bloods looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh. "Anyway... thank you, now I've forgotten what I was going to say! Wait-never mind. I remembered."

"Shame." Leo pretended to sigh wistfully. Gaea glared at him. "Take that ship, the _Argo II, _if you must. Leo glared. "My ship is more then, THAT SHIP." He huffed. One god who had motor oil on his throne nodded. "My sons brillient ship is more then you think, Gaea." She huffed, and contunued. "Take it to Rome, and get them on your side. Then, gather all three groups, and meet us here on Olympus. In two weeks. I said one week, origionally, but somethong always seems to go wrong, and then _this one and that one," _she pointed at Percy and Leo. "Always manage to blow something up!" Leo smiled. "Nothin' wrong with a little flash, girl." Gaea glared. She sat back down. "You may leave now." The Big Three broke out arguing about their sons, and Percy and Jason slowly walked into the elevator. Annabeth and Piper followed, so Hazel and Frank followed, as well. Leo shot one last glare at Gaea and flounced after them. Sadie and Carter followed. Desprate to get away from those weird gods and goddesses.

ANNABETHS POV

Annabeth grinned once they stepped into the elevator. "How do you always manage to make them argue?" She asked Percy. "Well, they all happen to have a tendacy to hate me. I happen to have a story behind almost every one of them, so I am allowed to hate them back. If anybody here has a problem with that, you can take it up eith my lawyer!" Percy replied, smiling. "You don't even have a lawyer!" Annabeth argued. Percy grinned. "Yeah, but Piper would make a pretty good one!" Piper laughed. "Maybe I would take Annabeths side!" Percy stuck his tongue out. "Some lawyer!" They all laughed. Sadie and Carter were giving them weird looks. "Yes, we are alwys like this." Annabeth told them. "And, yes. This will be a very long trip."

Soon, though, they were all on the Argo II. They had their old crew, and Percy had talked Nico and Thalia into coming, as well. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted as they came aboard. Nico smiled, as rare as that was, and so did Thalia. "Lets hope this is'nt a repeat of last year." Was all Nico said. Annabeth looked at them. "Uh oh. What happened last year?" Percy grinned, and replied, "Mrs. O' Leary, a golden deer, and a few shadows. A hole in the ground, a wilting flower, and a Titan named Bob, plus, the River Lethe, several times." Annabeth looked at Thalia and Nico, who started to laugh. The crew of the Argo II seemed startled to see Nico laugh. "I wish we could say he was lying!" Thalia told Annabeth. "But he's not."

A hour later, they heard Jason shout from above deck, "Just nearing Rome! Prepare to land!" _This is it. _Annabeth thought to herself. _Well, then what are you waiting for? Lets go recruit some Romans, and save the world! _

_**Well, I don't know about you, but its Christmas Eve here! Merry Cristmas! If you want more great storys, check out GirlonFire2012! My fav story is one she wrote, 'Half Blood Care Home.' Thanks, R&R, and have merry Christmas!**_

_**:-D**_


	4. AN, question answer, and a good offer

_**A/N: I had a question about how I update so fast, so this will not be a story chapter, but a answer to a question somebody had, that I thought I should share w/ you.**_

_**Plz still R&R!**_

_**I was asked how I update so fast. The answer, I have a boring life. I put all my free-time into FanFic. Sad? Maybe a little. But thats okay. Besides, I'm on Christmas Break, so I don't have to go to silly school. Nope! Anywho, these are all short chapters. I am striving to make these very long, so you can all be very, very happy people! Please R&R, and while we are on the subject, I have had 132 views... but 1 review. Come on, its not that hard! Tell you what, you give me a review, I'll read one of your storys, and review back! Yay! So, if you have any ?'s, review them to me, and I will start a story or whatever to answer all your lovely ?'s. :-)**_

_**Fun! So, enjoy, and ask away! I will answer each question, and reply and read a story for each review. I will favorite you if you favorite me, so please do! Yay, and have a Merry Christmas!**_

_**Thx! I will update by Friday, on both storys. Holly jolly holidays!**_


	5. Athena visits again

_**AN: honestly, people! 158 people read this yesterday- but only one person gave me a review! So, special shout-out to KariKate-GreekGeeks. Thanks! The rest of you- don't be lazy! Tell me what u think! **_

_**Disclaimer: Rawr. U know the drill.**_

_**Drew a turtle...**_

_**Chapter 4- Athena visits- AGAIN. Percy POV**_

Percy sighed and they all walked off the Argo II. "Really, Annabeth, your mother is going to kill me one of these days." Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But, I won't let her, maybe one of these days she'll like you."

"Yeah, but the only one who ever plotted my doom, and then ended up being my friend, was you." Percy replied. "Wait," Leo said. "Annabeth plotted your doom?" Annabeth smiled. "Yes, at one point I plotted his ultimate doom and demise, do you have a problem with that, because I'm in charge of Capture the Flag this week."

"Ooh... yeah, don't get on her back side this week, guys!" Leo seemed confused, but not as confused at Sadie and Carter. "Well, welcome to the Roman camp! Camp Jupiter." Jason announced. Sadie and Carter looked around. "Impressive." Carter murmured. "Do you guys have a camp?" Frank asked. "Nope," Sadie replied. "If we interfere, it never actually ends well. So we just live in a big house on top of a factory."

"Uh... right." Percy replied. "Of course." They kept walking. "Wait here. Percy and I should go talk to Reyna, before we enter the camp. Or even cross the line, really." Jason told them. Annabeth nodded. Percy and Jason crossed the line and walked into camp. Reyna spotted them, and came over pretty quickly. "Jason. Percy. What brings you here?" Percy nodded a greeting and replied, "The world is in danger... again." Reyna sighed. "What this time?" Percy smiled. "We need to bring the Romans, Greeks, and Egyptians together an-"

"Did you say Egyptians?"

"Uh, yeah. We never really spoke of the Egyptians. They have diffrent gods and stuff, so we never interact. I might have met one a few years ago. Whee. Anyway, we need five romans... we have two, but three more need to go to Olympus, so we can save the world... again."

So soon they were on their way back to Olympus, with three Romans named Gwen, Quinn, and Alison. "So... hello." Gwen said awkwardly. "Yeah... hello." Jason replied. "Hows it going?" Carter murmured. "At least we did'nt fight a crocadile god this time..." Percy told Carter. "What?" Sadie and Annabeth asked at the same time. "Never mine." Carter replied. Soon they neared Olympus, and slowed down. There was a sharp, _pop!, _and they all spun around. "Oh... hello Mother." Annabeth said. Percy groaned. Which earned him a glare from Athena. "Can't blame me!" He argued, and Athena shrugged. "Well. You're really early. I set some stuff up. I may have been hope Perseus would fall off that flyinf monstrasity." Percy and Leo both snarled at the same time. Percy began to yell at Athena, and Piper and Hazel had to hold Leo back. Athena disappeared. They kept flying to Olympus. It took longer getting back. They had more people. Festus controlled for a bit, while the half-bloods talked for a while. "So... what happens when we all get to Olympus? We've never been." Percy smiled. "Lucky you. Athena pulls me aside and gives me death threats!" Annabeth laughed. "Am I still impossible?" Percy asked. "'Cause I still think pizza is better than olives!" Annabeth laughed harder. Everybody else just seemed confused.

They flew a while longer, then Festus creaked from above. They heard a loud, THUNK! And they all rushed above deck. There they were faced with a large creature. How to describe it? Well, it was like a antelope had some fun with a turtle and a bunny, then fell in some blue paint. Fun. They all drew their weapons. It lunged. It first went for Hazel, who sliced at it, and it backed off. It lunged at Leo, who scorched it bad. Frank shot a arrow in its eye when it lunged for him. Jason threw brick at its face, and electrocuted it. He then ran after the brick, calling, "Phoebe!" It lunged for Annabeth, who stabbed its other eye, causing it to shreik, and lunge for Percy and Piper. Piper charmspoke it to walk into the swirling vortex Percy created. Thalia summoned a lightning bolt, to shock it worse. Then Nico called on a shadow to take care of it. They all smiled, not even tired. "I almost feel bad for it... nah!" Leo grinned. "Yeah," Jason agreed. "He deserved it. Messing with us!" They laughed for while. Soon they began to near their destination. They began to deploy landing gear. Everything was going just fine. Of course, natually, thats when everything went wrong.

_**So... what did you think? Please tell me! I admit! I'm getting desprate! Pleeeeeeez! R&R! Hmm... maybe you need a little initiative. I need 10 reviews by December 30th, or Jason gets it! You'll miss him if he dies... MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry. I told u I was desprate! :-)**_


	6. We meet a Nutty Sky Goddess

_**A/N: okay, I got another review! :-) so, by request from KariKate-GreekGeeks, lets get our Egypt on!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own Egypt either... maybe some day when I take over the world... Heeheeheeheehee**_

_**Sorry i took so long! My computer broke, and I got logged out and i forgot my password! But im back in action!**_

_**Chapter 5, We Meet A Nutty Egyptian Goddess, ANNABETH POV (who thought I would make it this far? Not me!)**_

Annabeth spun around. There was a woman who resembled a goddess. But she could'nt have been... Annabeth leaned down and whispered in Sadie's ear, "Who is this?" Sadie glanced up at her and whispered, "Nut." Annabeth was confused. "Uh... what?"

"No, not what, NUT." Percy snorted. "Yup. Saw that name coming." Leo started laughing and soon the other boys, exept for Carter, had joined in. The goddess seemed confused. "What are you laughing about?" Percy paused. "Uh... the clown."

"That just fell into the ocean."

"While lit on fire."

"Eating... pasta?"

Piper bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, yeah. That was super funny!" Nut seemed confused. "So," Annabeth began. "What are you the goddess of? Fruits and berries?" Nut snorted. "No! Why would you think that? I am goddess of the sky!"

"Oh. Well, why are you here?" Annabeth asked. "Uh huh. And why is your name Nut?" Jason asked. Percy was obviousy wondering the same thing. "Glad you have your prioritys streight, you two." Annabeth sighed. Percy smiled. "Me too." Nut glanced at him. "We wanted to see you fail." She told them. Percy sighed. "Great confidence booster."

"We?" Jason asked. "Yes," Nut replied. "Me, and the other Egyptians Gods and Goddesses. You know, Sobek, Anubis, Horus, Isis, Osiris." Carter and Sadie looked highly offended. "Well then." Sadie huffed.

"Why are you here, Nut?" Sadie asked. "Fine." Nut sighed. "I wanted to say that the other Egyptians do not approve of the meeting of you all. Be prepared to fail! Or, you know. Meet the other gods. Osiris is really hoping you fall from the sky!" Carter and Sadi huffed again. "Well, if thats how he feels..." Carter grumbled.

"Lets jut get back on our way." Annabeth sighed. This goddess was weird. Annabeth wanted to get as far away as possible. Nut dissapeared. They continued on their way, fighting a few monsters. Once they got attacked by a pidgeon. It was'nt so bad, exept the pidgeon could breath fire... that was weird. They continued on their way, once again, and foynd out that apparently, mortals dont think of a flying warship as normal. They got a few weird looks. Soon they landed back at camp Half+Blood. They decided to walk to Olympus. "Wait." Annabeth paused. "If we bring the Greeks and Romans together... and see the gods... the gods will go all split personality... right? And uh, that was'nt very cool last time."

"Oh..." Great. Now they had another problem on their hands.

_**A funny thing happened when I wrote this chapter. I got down to starting the chapter, I was all, "Okay, lets do this!" So I changed my font, and wrote the word Annabeth... and I totally forgot where I was in the story. Thank you to the following, for taking the time for showing support, and giving great ideas.**_

_**KariKate-GreekGreeks (×2)**_

_** .52**_

_**Estirada**_

_**99564**_

_**And to cay cay- never fear. I would never do that!**_

_**R&R! :-)**_

_**Thx 4 ur support!**_


	7. Please Read Important Notice!

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!**_

_**What this is is me having a terrible case of writers block. For both my storys right now I am at a horrible stand still with absolutly zero ideas! I will be posting this on Destiny Calling and Our Two Worlds, and I would like to inform you my third story is coming out! It is called So We Meet Again and is about ten years after BoO where they are all grown up and have kids. They happen to meet up and soon they realize the world is in danger so they see the need for a quest! Wow I use the letter E a lot... anyway sice I have writers block this is my plea for help! Read my latest chapter, then tell me in a review! What do YOU think should happen? This is called a Audience Participation chapter- I will sometimes post at the end- next is a AudienceParticipation chapter! That means you tell me what YOU want! If I choose YOUR idea, I will give you a shout-out, use your idea, read one of your storys, PM you if I am super impressed! I will give u a fav and a reveiw as well! I will pick three winners, folks,and tell you the name of the story I read! Thx, and plz participate! I cannot post my next chapter until I have ten contstants! Thx!**_


End file.
